Sigrun
} |name = Sigrun |image = Sigrun Infobox Image.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |title = Legionnaire Grey Warden (conditional) |race = Dwarf |family = Jana (mother) Boro (uncle) |quests = Last of the Legion Sigrun's Joining Sigrun's Roguish Past |affiliation = Carta (formerly) Legion of the Dead Grey Wardens (conditional) |caste = No caste |class = Rogue |specialization = Legionnaire Scout |voice = Natalia Cigliuti |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sigrun is a casteless dwarf and a Scout in the Legion of the Dead. She is a recruitable companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Sigrun was born in Orzammar's Dust Town. She lived with her mother Jana in a little shack that they shared with Jana's brother, Boro, his wife, and four children. Jana made some coin helping merchants unload brontos, but not enough to adequately provide for her daughter. Sigrun started begging as a child, and eventually became a thief. Involvement Once her approval is high enough, if brought to the City of Amaranthine, Sigrun will encounter Mischa, who angrily curses at Sigrun for her fate. After hearing her story, the Warden-Commander can convince Sigrun to attempt to make amends with Mischa. Sigrun apologizes to Mischa, offering her Varlan Vollney's gold signet ring as a token of apology. The Warden-Commander may allow this or offer a considerable sum of sovereigns instead to Mischa, allowing Sigrun to keep her memento. When word reaches Vigil's Keep that the Darkspawn are launching an all out assault on the City of Amaranthine, Sigrun immediately volunteers to join the Warden-Commander in the battle. If brought along to Drake's Fall, Sigrun will object to sparing the Architect; however she can be persuaded or convinced that it is for the best. Epilogue * If the Warden does not do any of Sigrun's companion quests, spares the Architect while Sigrun is present, and passes a persuasion check, Sigrun will lose her purpose after the fight with the Mother. She withdraws from her friends in the Order and speaks to them less each day. One morning, Sigrun is simply absent, her bed made and her trunk emptied. A young recruit who has been up in the night says she left for her Calling. * If the Warden spares the Architect without doing any of her quests (joining, companion quest), and fails the persuasion check, she will end up opposing the commander and vanishes into the Deep Roads where she will find her death, this time not running away from it. * If the Warden-Commander completed her companion quest and then says that they "don't want to lose a friend" after the battle at Vigil's Keep, then Sigrun will stay with the Commander, sometimes leaving them, joking about her death, but always coming back. * Although Sigrun seemed intent on leaving for her Calling, departing for the Deep Roads to finish what she started in Kal'Hirol, the Warden-Commander had a knack for finding important and absolutely urgent things to occupy the dwarf. And so Sigrun delayed her long walk into the darkness for several decades, even though she never stopped cracking jokes about needing to throw herself at death. * If the Warden defends the City of Amaranthine without Sigrun, she was the one to lead the battle against the darkspawn during the attack on Vigil's Keep with another army at her back. Once again, she and a legion faced the darkspawn with no hope of survival. This time she did not run. * If the Warden doesn't recruit Sigrun among the Grey Wardens, Sigrun leaves Kal'Hirol for the Deep Roads, to fulfill her duty as a Legionnaire of the Dead. Many years later, a group of Grey Wardens battling in the roads recounted of a perky little dwarf fighting alone and mumbling of her death.}} Quests Gifts Sigrun likes various curiosities of the surface world. }} Initial statistics Specialization Skills         Talents Equipment Restricted gear Plot skills Dialogue points Below are the spots where dialogue may be initiated with Sigrun. On the PC, it may sometimes be hard to find the correct spot to do so; make sure to press "tab" and rotate the camera if the relevant trigger is not possible to select. * Kal'Hirol: cliff by the entrance of the thaig. * City of Amaranthine: The table of the weaponsmith in the market district. * Wending Wood: Tree near the bandit camp, at the beginning of the area. * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room: A book in the bookcase behind Sigrun. Quotes ]] * "Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it." * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." * (''Examining the bookshelf in Vigil's Keep) "This one is a Nevarran romance--pretty spicy, too, from the looks of it. What's an Antivan milk sandwich? Oh. Oh, I see. I'll just... put that back." * (In Kal'Hirol, after mentioning you already met the Architect) "What's meeting with a darkspawn like? 'Hello, I'm a darkspawn, would you like some tea?'" * "That...that ghoul there! He has my weapon! That thieving little... nug-snuggler!" * "We are warriors, already dead to our people." * (In banter with Oghren) "I don't want to have anything to do with you or the words 'hot' and 'pumping.'" Trivia * Sigrun was written by Sheryl Chee. * Sigrun is the first and only female dwarf companion to date. * Although a rogue by class, Sigrun has the strength and constitution (and thus armor and weapon options) to serve as a tank, making her one of the most versatile companions available. * After rescuing Sigrun, she complains about a broken rib. When she joins your party she will be afflicted with the injury "Broken Bone", giving penalties to dexterity (easily fixed with a Lesser Injury Kit). * If a save is imported from Dragon Age: Origins with the Dwarf Commoner, Sigrun will know and be in awe of the Warden, stating that they are "The Duster that left to join the Grey Wardens" and will ask the Commander to sign her helmet. * If a save is imported from Dragon Age: Origins with the Dwarf Noble, Sigrun will recognize the Warden and state that she heard of the Warden's death in the Deep Roads. * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." is a reference to Mel Brooks Spaceballs film. The line is "now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb" and is said by Dark Helmet to Lone Starr during their battle. * In Dragon Age II, during the quest The Paragon's Heir, if Anders is in the party, he will comment that he once knew a dwarf from the Legion of the Dead, Sigrun. Bugs * Starting or completing the Law and Order quest makes it impossible to initiate Sigrun's companion quest which usually triggers in the City of Amaranthine when walking - with her in party - by the east side of town past Constable Aidan. The cutscene will not be played and her personal quest will remain unavailable for the rest of the game. A way to avoid this is to leave the Law and Order quest untouched, which means not to follow the Smuggler and not to offer help to Constable Aidan until you completed Sigrun's quest. For further details see the walkthrough of Sigrun's Roguish Past. On this bug can be corrected with an unofficial bugfix or via this mod. * There is a so-called "+100 approval bug" that may occur for any companion, in this case Sigrun, which will increase the rating by +100 points upon taking any action that changes approval (like giving gifts, certain conversations or interactions with the gameworld). Quests known to alter the approval of a certain character should therefore only be completed after recruiting them into your party. For Sigrun these are namely the quests from the Blight Orfans Notis Bord, it is recommended not to initiate any of these before you actually recruited her. * If Sigrun is recruited as the very last companion, you can't conclude her joining as Varel doesn't have the dialog option for it, but this can be worked around by going back to Vigil's Keep and talking to Varel before you kill the broodmothers. * It is possible to make her undertake the Joining and thus make her a Grey Warden even before entering Kal'Hirol and thus formally recruiting her through dialogue. She joins the party after the first encounter and can thus be taken back to Vigil's Keep. Gallery File:Sigrun-01.jpg|Promotional image of Sigrun File:Sigrun-03.jpg|Sigrun fighting the inferno golem Sigrun HoDA.png|Tier progression of Sigrun in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA GW Sigrun.jpg|Tier progression of Grey Warden Sigrun in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References de:Sigrun es:Sigrun Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions Category:Dwarves Category:Casteless dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Carta members Category:Legionnaires Category:Grey Wardens